Mating Season
by xMidnightShadow
Summary: Lucy loves mating season, I wonder why? One-shot lemon, Rated M for a reason! R&R


**Hey guys so I know I've been posting a lot lately but this is just because I haven't started school yet, when I do I will update as often as possible but I won't be able everyday like I am doing now. Anyway I hope you guys like this one-shot as much as the last one. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own** ** _absolutely fucking nothing_**

Natsu quickly stalked down the hallway of the inn with Lucy in his arms bridal style. He quickly unlocked his room and closed the door behind him, he put Lucy down and thrust her against the wall and began ferociously attacking her mouth with his. She moaned against his mouth but kissed back with just as much force. Natsu pulled back with desire and lust in his eyes.

"I love you Lucy, and I'm going to make you mine again."

"Natsu, I love you t..." she was cut off by Natsu's assault coming upon her once again to which she smiled to herself, _I love mating season_ , she didn't know why but she figured it was just his natural dragon senses, but when he was in heat he became overly possessive, and really lustful. She loved every minute of it, it turned her on more than anything in the world. Her thoughts stopped completely when Natsu lit a little flame and effectively burned off her clothing. His hands went straight for Lucy's plentiful mounds. He tweaked her nipples in just the right way, making her scream. He loved making her scream, it made him rock hard, and he loved to know Lucy was all his and nobody else could have her. He slowly moved his mouth from hers slowly trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone where he paused for a second causing a bright red hickey to appear. He smirked before continuing downward, into her valley before choosing to go to her most sensitive part, her nipple. While roughly pulling on one of her nipples he began to suck and nip at the sensitive bud of pleasure on the blondes chest.

"N-n-natsu if you do that I-I-I'll cum..." Natsu loved having Lucy at his mercy.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say..." With that he slowly stopped all of his ministrations with a disappointed huff from the blonde before she screamed.

"NATSU! OH MY FUCKING GOD RIGHT THERE!" Natsu had slowly moved down and began to suck on her sensitive clit, he rubbed her outer folds with his finger feeling her dripping wetness as he played with her. Lucy gripped his pink locks and tried to shove his head farther into her. He smirked,

"Do you want it Lucy? I wanna hear you beg."

"N-n-natsu please s-stop teasing m-m-me..." She choked out between pants. Natsu slowly began to pull away before he heard her scream.

"OH NATSU I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU SO FUCKING BAD!" He smiled and stood up removing the rest of his clothing revealing his throbbing erection. He grabbed Lucy's ass and squeezed, eliciting a moan from the celestial mage. He roughly kissed her with as much passion as he could manage, which she happily returned. He lifted her up and pushed her against the wall aligning himself at her entrance, without warning he shoved all the way in causing Lucy to scream in pure ecstasy. Natsu began to pound her against the wall while kissing her. He felt her nails dig into the skin of his back, probably making him bleed, but he didn't care, it simply turned him on more. He began to pound faster and harder Lucy couldn't handle it anymore, the coil that had wound itself inside of her was so tight she couldn't even think straight.

"OH FUCK NATSU I'M CUMMING!" Her walls clenched Natsu tightly as he began to pull out, being sure not to finish inside her. But when he tried to pull out like every time before she simply hooked her legs around him and pushed him back in causing him so much pleasure he shot his seed deep inside her womb. Natsu simply looked into Lucy's eyes with worry, she had said she didn't want to have a kid yet so he obeyed her commands. She just looked at him and smiled. She kissed him lightly on the lips as he pulled out and let her down on the floor where she stumbled a little bit.

"Luce..." Natsu began but was shushed by a finger to his lips.

"Natsu it's okay, I want this, I love you and there will never be anybody else, I-I want a baby..." She said while blushing and looking away. Natsu stood there shocked for a while before picking her up and twirling her around.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia." He simply stated with the worlds biggest grin. She kissed him.

"Let's get in the shower and wash up before we get out of here," Lucy said with a seductive smile. They turned on the shower and climbed in. Lucy kissed him, and began running her hands over his abs, loving the way the water splashed off them making them shiny and very visible and rock hard. She felt something poke her leg. She pulled back from the kiss.

"Ready to go again?" She giggled at what she could do to her dragon slayer.

"As long as your prepared not to be able to walk straight he said in a low husky voice."

"When has that stopped you before.." And with that they made love for the 5th time today.

They walked into the guild with huge smiles on their faces, fingers intertwined. The whole guild seemed to notice instantly, but what only one white haired bartender noticed was the shiny ring resting on Lucy's left hand. She squealed in delight. Slowly the whole guild began to notice and cheered and came up to congratulate the now engaged couple. _How did that flame brain get married before me?_ Gray questioned himself before smiling at his best friend and giving him a hug.

 _3 Years Later..._

"Nashi get your pink haired butt down here for your breakfast!" The blonde mother had made breakfast for her two favorite dragon slayers. She felt a tug at her side and saw her daughter Nashi standing there with an angry look on her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not pink, it's salmon." Suddenly Lucy felt hands grab her from behind.

"She Luce, she understands," Natsu reached around and kissed Lucy, a kiss she happily returned. Nashi climbed into her chair and looked at both of the quizzically, then began speaking.

"So mommy and daddy, I have a question." they both turned their heads towards their beautiful daughter and nodded telling her to go ahead and ask.

"How was I made?" At this statement the two parents blushed something fierce before Natsu turned with a grin on his face.

"Well let's just say mommy couldn't walk right for a week." Natsu turned and saw an angry Lucy who promptly tried to smack him which she blocked and then ran away.

"Natsu you get your ass back here!" Natsu laughed to himself as Nashi laughed along with them. Lucy gave up and sighed to herself before laughing, after all this was just another average perfect day in the Dragneel household.

 **Hey guys so I decided to make the first half of this smut, but then a little bit cuter towards the end. Tell me if you guys like this style or if you prefer my straight smut story before. Either way I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
